Hidden in Shadows
by armless-phelan
Summary: How does one bring their thoughts into the light when they're taught to spend life in the shadows?


A/N: Hello, I m armless-phelan, and I'd like to start with an apology. This a story that will not be continued. It is, in fact, stillborn. Dead before it could be born. But a solid foundation was laid out for you to read that I feel is a disservice to keep from you simply because I'm embarrassed by my own lack of will to finish something that I start.

So, now that my rambling is over, enjoy!

Chapter One: The Ch nin Exams

Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head from where Sakura had hit him the day before. It seemed like every time they had to wait on Kakashi, he said or did something that ticked her off. If the throbbing vein on her forehead was any indication, then today probably wasn t going to be much different.

He had awoken to the standard note on his door via kunai from Kakashi saying that he wanted to meet them for something important. And, as usual, it was some boring mission that involved walking dogs or pulling some ladies weeds. Although neither one of those ever ended well where he was concerned. It always ended up with Sakura calling him an idiot.

Sakura was everything Naruto wanted in a woman. She was hot without being skanky, and for the most part she was nice. The blonde boy never really focused on things like how she spoke to him or her slightly over-sized forehead. No, Naruto believed himself to be head-over-heals for the kunoichi with the pink hair and big brain.

On the other hand, he had to work with Sasuke as well. As much as Naruto liked Sakura, he couldn t bring himself to do much more than tolerate the last surviving Uchiha, and that in itself was difficult. Sasuke s family had died in some sort of accident or something. Nobody had bothered to ever explain the story to the blond Genin, what with their hating him and all. Not that he really cared anymore. All he knew was that Sasuke was the only thing standing between himself and Sakura, what with her having a crush on the boy with the black hair. Naruto could never see what all the girls in his class at the academy saw in the other boy.

That s it, Kakashi-sensei told his students after Naruto and Sasuke had finished another of their arguments. We re done. Now I need to go write up a report on today s mission.

Turning his back on his comrades, Sasuke began walking away. If that s all, then I m going home.

Much to Naruto s disappointment, Sakura ran after the Uchiha. Sasuke, wait up! Since we re done for today, we could you know study together.

This stopped Sasuke in his tracks. You re as bad as Naruto.

Sakura s smile dropped. This upset Naruto almost as much as the indirect insult aimed at him. And then when Sakura was told that her flirty nature and lack of skills actually made her a worse ninja than the blonde, Naruto was ticked.

But before he could say anything, Sasuke was walking away again. Sakura looked depressed. Deciding it was up to him to make her feel better, he called out to her. Hey, Sakura! We can do some studying together if you want!

There was a woosh! sound. Naruto looked to see the space Kakashi had been in was suddenly vacant. Perhaps he had seen the sparks flying between Naruto and Sakura. Maybe he was giving them some alone time.

But Sakura was still standing where Sasuke had left her, looking all depressed.

Fine! I ll go train on my own. Naruto began took one step when he noticed something moving behind him. When he turned around, all he saw was a very suspicious looking rock. He took a couple more steps, then turned around and saw that the distance between himself and said rock had not changed on bit. Wondering why a rock was following him, he took off on a small sprint, the rock following him every step. You re not a rock! Rocks don t have corners or eyeholes! Who are you?

Three little kids crawled out from under the hollow rock, which was actually a painted box. Two of them were boys, one was a girl, and they were all wearing goggles on their heads. Hey, Boss, you ve got to come with us!

Why are you wearing goggles? Naruto asked the one who appeared to be the ring leader of the trio.

Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage, grinned as he touched the eyewear on his forehead. We re just doing what you used to! You re the coolest, Boss.

Right Naruto rolled his eyes.

What? Are you too cool for us all of a sudden? the boy shouted angrily as he pointed at the Blonde.

What do you guys want?

You promised to play ninja with us, the girl told him with a smile. Come on, Boss.

With a nervous chuckle, Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Oh, yeah, I said I d do that today, didn t I? Heh heh

Sakura, obviously still depressed over being shot down by Sasuke, made her way over to the quartet. What kind of a ninja plays ninja?

Hey, Boss, who s the hottie? Konohamaru asked Naruto. Seeing as how you re so cool and all, she must be your girlfriend.

With a bright smile, the genin looked up to the sky. For such a little guy, you sure catch on quick, Konohamaru.

IDIOT! Sakura shouted before backhanding him into a nearby fence.

Boss! the unnamed boy cried as Naruto crashed to the concrete. You can t die!

What did you do that for, billboard-brow? Konohamaru yelled at the pink-haired girl.

While the two instigators twitched, the little girl watched Sakura stalk away while the boy fawned over his idols. Are you guys okay?

Ow Is that big-browed hag even a real woman? the honored grandson asked as he sat up. Then Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked back at the other four.

They all screamed and took off as she ran at them. They turned a corner and Konohamaru smashed into something black and solid.

That s going to leave a mark, the strange guy said. He was dressed in black with a strange and bulky package on his back. He wore a headband much like Naruto and Sakura s, but unlike theirs his sported an hourglass as opposed to the Konoha leaf.

Beside him was a girl with blonde hair that was pulled back into four ponytails. Each ponytail spiked out in a different direction. She wore her headband around her neck like some sort of large necklace. Her outfit was just as simple as her companions. It consisted of what appeared to be a white jacket, with some sort of fishnet garment under it and a matching fishnet stocking on her left leg. What appeared to be a large, but ill-fitted, boa staff was on her back.

Both appeared to be Naruto s age, if not a little older.

That hurt, the guy said as he picked Konohamaru up by his over-sized scarf. Naruto screamed out the boy s name but was ignored.

Quit being so annoying, the blonde girl warned her partner with an irritated expression.

Sorry it s my fault Sakura mumbled nervously.

Leave him alone you jerk! Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Why were these ninja acting like this, anyway?

I need to keep myself occupied until the nuisance gets here. The guy shook Konohamaru, ignoring the frightened boy s whimpers.

Naruto screamed some words in anger as he charged. Then, in the flick of a wrist, the blond found himself lying on his back. He couldn t believe that it had happened so suddenly.

Is this all Konoha s genin can offer? How pathetic.

They were foreign ninja? That would explain why their headbands were different from Naruto s.

Let Konohamaru go and I might just let you live! Naruto boasted as he pointed at the foreigners. Then Sakura grabbed him from behind in her patented chokehold that she only seemed to use on him.

Just looking at you bothers me, the ninja in black told Naruto. I m allergic to shrimp, for starters. You re being annoying, and that makes me want to kill this other midget.

Why you the blonde seemed to be at a loss for words.

With a falsely sweet voice, much like Kakashi-sensei s could be the unknown ninja declared that he was going to finish Konohamaru off before moving on to Naruto. Then he lifted the Hokage s grandson up higher and flexed his fingers before forming a fist.

Despite how awfully his last attempt at a frontal assault went, and his failed bluff, Naruto broke free from Sakura and ran to save the kid. But Konohamaru fell to the ground, roughly but safe, when a rock struck the hand holding him up.

What are you doing in our village? Sasuke asked the foreign ninja. He was sitting in a nearby tree, tossing a second rock into the air and catching it.

Sasuke! Sakura squealed while Naruto blanched. Why was the guy always getting in his way?

Another loser? the foreign ninja asked as he rubbed his sore hand. How many more of you pests are there?

Go away, Sasuke nonchalantly told him.

Sakura then declared how awesome Sasuke was, while Konohamaru informed Naruto of his uselessness. Why couldn t Sasuke mind his own business?

I would ve saved you if Sasuke hadn t butted in, Naruto attempted to assure the kid who looked up to him, but Konohamaru wouldn t have it.

You think you re so cool? So why don t you come down and face me? the ninja asked Sasuke as he removed the parcel on his back.

Are you going to use the Crow? The blonde girl sounded shocked: afraid almost.

Stop, Kankuro a third new voice ordered. Naruto grinned when he saw the look of surprise on Sasuke s face. There was another young ninja, one using the same chakra training that he had practiced in the Land of Waves, standing on another branch, only upside down. He had reddish-brown hair, and on the left side of his forehead was the word love tattooed. And on his back, which Naruto was beginning to think was where all these guys kept their weapons, was a large gourd. You disgrace our village with your foolishness.

G Gaara chuckled the ninja to be revealed as Kankuro. He sounded even more afraid than his blonde cohort had at the Crow thing.

You annoy me, bickering with mere children. Did you forget why we re here? His voice was completely emotionless, as was his face. The only indication that he indeed was annoyed was his words.

As if trying to pacify the new arrival, Kankuro began making up excuses for his crass behavior.

If you want to live, I suggest you shut up, Gaara reprimanded the other boy.

Yeah, you re right, Kankuro shivered while the girl apologized.

Why she was sorry Naruto had no idea. It wasn t like she was doing anything.

Looking at Sasuke, Gaara apologized for his friends behaviour. Then, in a blur of what could have been dust or sand, the boy vanished and appeared next to his comrades.

We re early, yes, but we re not here to play around, Gaara informed his friends.

It won t happen again, Kankuro swore as he backed away a step.

We re leaving. Gaara turned, but before he took even one step Sakura called for him to stop. What?

If I m right, then your headband indicates that you three are from the Village Hidden in the Sand. You re our allies, but the treaty says you can t be in our borders without authorization, she informed them. Tell me what you re doing here. We can t just let you run free.

Haven t you ever heard that the last to know are the first who should? the blonde girl inquired as she pulled out what appeared to be an official pass. We re genin from the Sand Village, as you figured out. We re here for the ch nin selection exam.

Ch nin exam? What the heck is that? Naruto was confused. Had they gone over it back when they were in the academy? He couldn t remember a thing about it.

The girl then, after insulting his intelligence, began to tell him about how their two villages and those between them, all converged on Konoha Village to test their abilities against Konoha s own candidates. When he asked why they were tested together, she sighed rolled her eyes.

It s to test those of the same level of excellence and foster friendship and maintain balance between the lands, she snorted as though she didn t believe the words she was saying.

Konohamaru, I would totally rule this exam thing, wouldn t I? Naruto asked his pint-sized admirer while the sand kunoichi yelled at him for tuning her out in the middle of her explanation.

Then Sasuke left his perch in the tree. What s your name? he asked the sand ninja with the gourd on his back. Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion. Hadn t Kankuro called him Gaara?

Huh? the girl blushed. Are you talking to me?

No. Sasuke ignored her indignant face. I was talking to the spook beside you.

With a look that was clearly sizing up the Uchiha, Gaara answered. I am Gaara of the Desert. And you?

Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as he replied.

Do you want to no what my name is? Naruto yelled as Sasuke and Gaara stared each other down.

Gaara on again turned his back on the Konoha genin. No. We re leaving. Then the three sand shinobi jumped away.

Am I a loser? Naruto asked Konohamaru.

Compared to Sasuke? Yeah, boss the kid admitted.

Sasuke! Naruto cried as he pointed at the raven-haired boy. Why do you always have to butt in?

---

The target was little more than a bundle of sticks shaped like a man and suspended from a tree, but there were several of them, each with the vital points clearly marked out. Dozens of kunai and shuriken stuck out of these targets, and all at or around the vital points. The aim was that of a natural marksman: or, in this case, markswoman.

Did you know the ch nin exam is coming up? They say that rookies will be competing for the first time in years! her teammate and friend, Rock Lee, cried excitedly. He looked much like her team s Gai-sensei, with the bowl haircut, green gym suit, and those bushy eyebrows. They even had the same attitude towards life. If she didn t know better, Tenten would have sworn that he was related to their teacher.

Really? She twirled a kunai in her hand, the blade touching but never cutting her skin. The rivalry between their j nin probably has something to do with it.

No, Lee insisted. It was obvious he was anticipating proving himself amongst the newest of the genin. They say that Kakashi trained three of them himself.

Kakashi? This should be interesting Hyuga Neji, the third member of their team, grinned almost as eagerly as Lee. He had long brown hair that hung down to his shoulders, although kept out of his face by the Konoha headband. His right arm and leg were bound in white bandages as though he were injured. She suspected it to be a feint to make him seem less capable than he really was. And then there were his eye, which made had no irises or pupils. The more foolish opponents he would face might think him blind because of his eyes odd appearance. Too bad for them, since it was really the exact opposite.

Well, she caught the kunai in her hand with little effort before launching it at the nearest of the man-shaped targets. It hit the center of the bull s-eye, naturally. She didn t graduate third in her class for no reason. Even if she weren t a match for Neji or the number two graduate whose name nobody could remember. Maybe some people were just fated to not have a name. That s what Neji would say, anyhow. Either way

they re in for a rude awakening, Neji finished.

As dramatic as that sounds, Tenten sighed as she began to collect the shuriken and kunai. There was no point in leaving them behind, as she would just have to buy new ones. We re only a year ahead of them. That doesn t give us much of an advantage.

She began sliding the weapons back into her dispenser while Lee gave her an impassioned speech on the virtues that all of their hard work had given them. It was when this happened that she employed the technique of tuning him out that she and Neji had developed over the last year.

Tenten wasn t looking forward to going home, not after hearing this. Her mothers were bound to be pains about it. The last thing she needed was to be hounded about whether or not she would be competing this year. Telling them the year prior that she wasn t going to be in it had been such a pain.

Gai-sensei hasn t even said if we re going to be in it, Neji reminded Lee before the boy could ramble too much. Though, I doubt that he d hold off this year as well. He s probably even more eager than our Lee.

The last kunai came out of the final target. Tenten gripped it firmly before turning on a dime and letting it fly. Wind whistled as it soared. Of course, their sensei caught it effortlessly.

Good job, Tenten! You re right on target as always, her flamboyant teacher congratulated as he let go of the weapon he had caught with his two fingers. It fell to the ground harmlessly. I see you ve all been practicing hard. That s good. You ll need it.

And why is that? Neji asked with a smirk.

Because you three will all be ch nin this time next year. Gai-sensei said as he gave them his patented thumbs-up-and-smile technique. She never did understand how he managed to get his teeth to shine like that. Lee did, of course, but that was probably due to his obsession of being just like their sensei.

Really? We re going to be in the finals? Thank you, Gai-sensei! Lee then began to dance around happily. His celebrations ended as they usually did, with Lee being punched by their master, but by this time it had happened so often that Neji and Tenten were completely desensitized.

As I was saying, you three will be in the Ch nin Selection Exam, but there are many interesting things happening this year that you should watch out for. I can t say too much about it. Just be careful. He winked at the trio. Oh, and Tenten, Kurenai s team will be competing as well.

Her mother s team? Now she definitely didn t want to go home. They would all be confused as to whether or not they should discuss the exams. Tenten wouldn t want to discuss strategy with her parents, for fear that something might slip to her mother s team, and then she d have to deal her mom s insanity about the whole thing as well. She knew that her mom was going to be involved at some point, what with her being an elite j nin, but she was mum about just what her position would be.

Why me? Tenten muttered as her head drooped.

Fear not, Tenten! Lee put one hand on her shoulder while the other clenched in a victory he had achieved in some alternate reality. We shall all triumph, and no one shall beat us: especially those of us who have worked hard to get here.

Ignoring the indirect barb, Neji stood. Just tell me this, is there anyone we should pay special attention to?

You know I can t tell you that! Gai-sensei teased as he waggled his finger. Then he pulled three sheets of paper from his vest. Here are your application forms. You have week to decide if you want to compete. But you should know that if even one of you says no, then none of you are eligible. This is a three-man competition. That s one of the reasons you were divided into teams after all.

Again, Tenten hung her head. If would avoid the inevitable irritations of her home life, then she would have gladly waited another year. Now, though, she wouldn t have that luxury. Why punish Lee and Neji because of her indecisiveness?

I have already signed it, Gai-sensei! Lee boasted as he held the paper out for the j nin to take.

Lee, Tenten shook her head. We re supposed to turn these in when we show up for the exams.

---

Naruto didn t really listen much a few days later when Sakura went on her usual rampage about Kakashi-sensei, even if he did cheer her on. He was busy engaging in one of his favourite pastimes, second only to ramen. Glaring at Sasuke wasn t much fun when the look wasn t returned, though.

Are we going to keep letting him yank us around like this? Every time he wants us to meet him, we re stuck waiting for hours! the pink-haired girl shouted. Our squad is the biggest joke in all of Konoha!

You let him have it! Go Sister! Naruto shouted in support as he gave up on goading Sasuke.

I didn t even take the time to blow-dry my hair! Sakura cried out in disgust as she ran her hands through the fuzzy locks.

Raising a fist into the air, Naruto shouted his sympathies. I overslept and didn t even stop to brush my teeth or take a shower!

You are so gross, Sakura told Naruto, which elicited a small chuckle from the blonde.

Good morning! Kakashi-sensei landed on top of one of the metal struts that rose from the supports of the bridge the genin were standing on. I got lost wandering the path of life.

Liar! Can t you even fake an attempt at being sorry? the girl demanded of the smiling j nin.

Actually, I have a surprise for you three, the silver-haired ninja reached into his vest.

Is it ramen? Naruto asked excitedly before Sakura smashed her fist into the back of his head.

Don t you ever think abut anything other than your stomach?

He was going to mention something about her being constantly in his thoughts, but then Kakashi-sensei spoke back up.

Actually, I think you might like this better than ramen, Naruto. I ve recommended all three of you for the Ch nin Selection Exam.

Each of the shinobi had a different reaction. Sakura looked angry with disbelief, Sasuke was pretty much indifferent, and Naruto laughed it off as a bad joke. Good one, Sensei.

All you need to do is fill these out. Kakashi-sensei withdrew his hand from his vest and held out three identical applications.

I LOVE YOU! Naruto cried at the top of his voice as he jumped at Kakashi and pulled the man into an awkward embrace.

Quit it! Kakashi-sensei pried his student off and handed each of the junior ninja an application. Naruto just laughed as he received his. Then he caught Sasuke s eye. The two glared at each other. This time, Naruto wouldn t let the Uchiha show him up.

The j nin managed to recapture Naruto and Sasuke s attention before explaining that the exam was voluntary and that nobody would be forced to compete if they didn t want to.

report to Room 301 at the school if you think you re ready. The j nin gave his little wave before vanishing.

Naruto walked the length of the bridge with his teammates, his application held out before him as though it were the most prized thing he owned. He was even humming along with a made-up song in his head about the exams.

There ll probably be a lot of tough competition for me to whoop! Naruto bragged as he thought of that Kankuro guy who had flattened him so effortlessly. Then he stole a glimpse of Sasuke and grimaced. No way was he going to let that loser bet him.

Besides, if he won whatever this exam would be, which he would undoubtedly do, then his path to Hokage would be free and clear and he d finally have everyone s respect.

Resuming his little song, he actually la-di-dah -ed a few bars of it while skipping and staring at the paper that would completely turn his life around. He never noticed the apprehensive look on Sakura s face.

---

Please, let us in to take the exam Tenten begged after watching Lee get knocked back by one of the two men guarding the door to Room 301. Of course, she knew that it wasn t really the third floor, thanks to Neji s byakugan. Having someone with such a powerful kekkei genkai was extremely useful in times like these.

The girl really didn t want to beg, but they d already planned on appearing as though they just your average genin with no real abilities so as not to draw too much unwanted attention. If her mothers saw her now Shuddering, Tenten pushed away the thought as she stood and approached the door being blocked by the brutes. She also knew, thanks to Neji, that these guys were using a genjutsu to appear much younger than they actually were, so she was ready for the power behind the blow that knocked her onto her behind.

that s just cruel one of the other random applicants muttered.

What was that? the one that had hit Tenten asked the crowd. Don t get us wrong, we re not bad guys. In fact, we re watching out for you.

A grin was suppressed as she thought of a fox protecting a coop full of chickens.

Then his partner spoke. We ve failed this exam three times already. We know how difficult it is. We know people who made it to be ch nin and then stopped being shinobi. Some were crippled; others became vegetables, and still more died

Besides, Tenten attacker picked up where his friend had left off. Ch nin lead teams. They re the ones responsible for failed missions and dead comrades. People, as weak as you, shouldn t have even thought of applying.

Then he snorted in her direction. In response, she faked a sniffle of fear and humiliation.

We re just weeding out those who obviously can t cut it is all.

That sounds good a new voice added, but you d better let me through. And drop your pathetic illusion while you re at it.

The guy looked to be about Tenten s age, if not a little younger. He was probably one of those rookies that Lee had mentioned the other day. His hair was black as a raven s feathers and his features were that of someone from high breeding. He was kind of cute, too. Following in his wake was a girl with pink hair and a rather sizeable forehead, and a blonde boy that she once remembered hearing her parents speak of as trouble.

I have business on the third floor.

The other genin attempting to apply for the exam began muttering about just what the boy was saying. After all, the sign above the door did appear to say 301.

So, you caught onto us? one of the disguised ninja asked. She was certain that they were at least ch nin, if not already j nin.

It was too obvious not to. Right, Sakura? the boy asked his female teammate. You are the best in our team at understanding the art of illusion. You must have seen it first.

The girl he had addressed chuckled nervously and looked at the sign above the door before a stronger, more determined look found its way onto her face. How could I miss it? We re clearly still on the second floor.

Duh! added the blonde teammate. Do we look stupid to you?

Tenten was tempted to say that he, at least, did. However, she bit her tongue for the sake of keeping her cover.

You re good, I ll admit that, the shinobi that had knocked Tenten aside smirked. But being able to see through such a pathetic jutsu as ours doesn t mean a thing!

He moved to kick the one that had broken their illusion, but the rookie was already countering with a kick of his own. Then a green blur appeared between them and caught their legs. Stupid Lee...

All three of them stood there for a span of about ten seconds while the others gathered looked on in silent awe. So much for the plan. Then Lee let them go.

Hey Neji walked over to Lee with an unhappy frown on his face. I thought we agreed to keep a low profile. It was your idea.

Um

This is just lovely, Tenten sighed as she stood up and brushed the dust from her pants. You two had better not start anything.

It was pointless to even bother speaking, she realized, as Lee wasn t even looking in her direction.

She watched as he approached the Sakura girl from the rookie team. Hello, I m Rock Lee. Aren t you Sakura?

The poor nodded nervously.

Do you want to go out with me? I ll protect you with my life!

NO! the girl exclaimed, much like Tenten had expected. Lee was a good guy when you got to know him, but he was a lot to take at once. You are so out of line

You! Neji proclaimed to the cute genin that had started all of the trouble. What s your name?

Out of the corner of her eye, the kunoichi observed the blonde member of the rookie team go red with jealousy.

Doesn t etiquette dictate that one give his own name first? the boy replied coolly.

It was the first time someone had ever spoken to Neji like that. Well, in front of her. She was caught a little off guard at the exchange. You re a rookie. How old are you?

I don t have anything to tell you, the boy answered. Then the two turned their backs to each other and began walking away.

The boy caught up with is teammates. The girl took her depressed and cool teammates by the hand and began leading them down the hall to one of the lesser-used stairways that led to the third floor.

Come on, Lee. We re leaving, Tenten said when Neji reached her.

You go on ahead. There s something I want to find out. Then he followed after the three rookies.

Tenten slapped her head as she and Neji started off to the nearest set of stairs. Gai-sensei probably wouldn t be too pleased with whatever it is that Lee was planning.


End file.
